Mis seres queridos
by Paladium
Summary: Secuela de Posesión: Harry se embarca en su caso estrella como auror: atrapar a Bellatrix Lestrange. Pero no todo es tan fácil como suponía y entre los problemas con Severus y el caso, su vida dará un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Snarry; SSxHP


**Notas de Autora: **este fic está hecho exclusivamente para entretenimiento; no tiene fines lucrativos. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling, así que, una vez más, nada es mío.

¡Amia, te lo dedico! Feliz cumpleaños un día adelantado. ¡Espero que leas mi pequeño regalo y te guste!

PD: este fic está situado casi diez años después de los eventos de _Posesión._ Si no lo has leído, sería altamente recomendable que te pasaras por ese, pero no es incomprensible a mi parecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Mis seres queridos:<strong>

Harry miró los papeles encima de su mesa, frunciendo el ceño. Con veintiséis años encima, aquel caso del Departamento de aurores era especialmente importante para él. El día no había empezado bien: nada más llegar a su oficina le habían asignado ese caso nuevo, que le agriaba las entrañas. Pasó unas cuantas hojas de informe que el Jefe de Aurores Shacklebolt le había entregado, y torció un poco más su gesto.

Aunque habían pasado casi diez años desde que Harry Potter venciera oficialmente a Lord Voldemort, seguía habiendo mortífagos fuera de prisión, alimentando el miedo en la comunidad mágica y provocando el caos. Y una de esas personas era Bellatrix Lestrange. Una corazonada le decía que ella estaba en el centro de todos los problemas, pero no había pruebas para respaldar aquello.

Y al margen de su sentido del deber, aquel caso era muy importante para Harry: si conseguía atrapar a Lestrange, quedaría claro que él sería el nuevo Jefe de Aurores, cuando Shacklebolt se jubilara. Todos los rumores apuntaban al año que viene, incluso dos años como mucho.

Miró la foto que se adjuntaba, sin movimiento alguno: el cadáver incinerado de una mujer, al lado de un muñón, que Harry se aventuraba a decir que era un feto humano. Había sangre por todos lados, y la imagen en sí quitaba las ganas de comer. Llevaba cinco minutos allí, sin hacer mucho más, así que Harry se levantó, miró por encima de su cubículo hacia el de al lado, y le dijo a Ron:

- Me voy a una casa, a las afueras de Londres. ¿Vienes?- Ron levantó la vista de sus papeles, se estiró y preguntó:

- ¿El caso Lestrange?- Harry asintió con la cabeza, y Ron en seguida se puso en marcha. Sus casos no solían ser tan importantes como los del famoso Harry Potter, pero al menos ninguno de ellos había tenido opción siquiera a encargarse del trabajo de oficina durante un mes.

Cogiendo sus abrigos, marcharon hacia la casa, y una vez allí, Harry se sintió confundido: desde fuera, la finca parecía alegre y llena de vida, como si hubiera varios niños jugando en su interior, pero la verdad es que según el informe, todos habían muerto la noche anterior. Se adentraron en el interior de la enorme casona, saludando a los primeros aurores que examinaban ya la zona.

Entraron al salón y Harry observó el cuerpo de la mujer de la fotografía: estaba encima de la alfombra empapada de sangre. El cuerpo ya producía un hedor insoportable, y arrugando la nariz en un gesto idéntico al de Ron, comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, moviendo la varita con lentitud.

Cuando se volvió a quedar quieto, Harry ya sabía que la mujer había sido asesinada con magia oscura y que había opuesto resistencia, por la mínima cantidad de magia blanca en el aire. Miró con lástima el cuerpo del feto, y luego se marchó de la habitación, dejando a Ron buscando más pistas allí.

Después de un breve recorrido por la casa, salió al jardín trasero por una pequeña puerta en la cocina. Todo parecía estar tranquilo, así que Harry se frotó la nuca, cerrando un momento los ojos para relajarse, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, supo que algo estaba mal: tenía una corazonada. Frunció el ceño y miró fijamente la espesura delante de él.

- Si fuera tú yo cuidaría a mis seres queridos, Potter. Nunca se sabe cuándo se pueden ir.- comentó en tono burlesco una voz a su derecha. Harry giró rápidamente blandiendo su varita, y se enfrentó a Bellatrix Lestrange. Si aquel asunto no estuviera manchado de sangre inocente, Harry habría sonreído al encontrar a aquella persona que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando.

La edad y la mala vida que llevaba habían vuelto más delgada y demacrada a la asesina, pero no por ello su ánimo se había visto aplacado: la locura seguía brillando en sus ojos, como reflejo de su alma corrupta. Harry apretó las mandíbulas y atacó; no obstante, Bellatrix desapareció y volvió a aparecer a un metro de distancia de su última posición.

Sonrió insanamente y sus ojos se dirigieron por un momento a la casona, antes de desaparecer. Harry frunció el ceño, observando a todos lados, mientras reflexionaba sobre sus palabras y sus actos. Luego, corrió a velocidad de vértigo al interior de la casona, comprendiendo el significado de sus palabras.

Apenas le dio tiempo a pasar el dintel de la puerta cuando el cuerpo de la mujer explotó violentamente. Harry, precavido, se atrincheró en la pared, y tan pronto como pasó la explosión, corrió hacia sus compañeros. Buscó a Ron, angustiado, y lo encontró en el suelo, cerca de la chimenea. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y un hilo de sangre comenzaba a brotar de su frente, pero por lo demás se encontraba bien.

Pensó en revisar a los demás aurores, pero desistió de su idea. Dejó a Ron apoyado contra la chimenea y salió rápidamente de la casa, después de dar órdenes de vigilancia continua alrededor de la finca. Se apareció en la entrada al Ministerio, y salteando unos cuantos memorándums, llegó rápidamente al departamento de aurores.

- ¿Harry? Pensé que estabas con el caso que te di esta mañana.- preguntó confuso Shacklebolt. Harry asintió, y levantó la mano pidiéndole la palabra:

- Bellatrix Lestrange tiene algo que ver con eso. Estaba en las cercanías de la finca cuando explotó el cuerpo de la víctima, y ella parecía saber que eso iba a ocurrir.- cogió aire. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas por el esfuerzo.- Por eso he venido a pedir la ayuda de más aurores: hay unos cuantos heridos leves, pero pienso llevarlos a San Mungo a una revisión.

Kingsley Shacklebolt sonrió sabiamente, aceptando la petición de Harry. Aunque el muchacho fracasara estrepitosamente en ese caso tan importante para su carrera, Kingsley ya tenía escogido a su sucesor cuando se jubilara: Harry Potter.

000

Harry caminó por los pasillos de San Mungo, hasta llegar a los ascensores. Acababa de dejar a los aurores heridos en la planta de Heridas por Encantamientos, y en ese momento lo único que deseaba era un poco de descanso y silencio. No se encontraba bien a decir verdad, y todas esas miradas indiscretas y cuchicheos a sus espaldas sólo le agobiaban más.

Marcó la tecla correspondiente al primer sótano y observó la reja cerrarse. Fue bajando varios pisos hasta que la voz femenina y fría anunció su llegada al último piso. Harry arrugó la nariz, mirando la decoración aséptica y blanca de los sótanos, y comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de su pareja, Severus.

Pasó varias puertas hasta llegar a la suya: Jefe de Laboratorio. Sonrió recordando lo mucho que le gustaba a Severus ese trabajo en el que sólo hacía pociones y daba órdenes, sin preocuparse por niños impertinentes y llorones que explotaban calderos, y luego llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Harry?- Severus levantó la mirada de los papeles de su escritorio y le miró con extrañeza.

- Antes de que le preguntes, sí, estoy bien.- se adelantó Harry, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.- Sólo he venido a acompañar a Ron, se ha desmayado.

- ¿Problemas en el trabajo?- Harry mudó su sonrisa y se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio que les separaba. Severus se reclinó, sabiendo que había dado en el clavo.

- Sí. Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en un caso que involucra… A Lestrange y al último reducto mortífago.- Snape frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre de su antigua camarada y dijo sabiamente:

- Quizás deberías apartarte de ese caso; Bellatrix puede llegar a ser realmente peligrosa cuando se lo propone. Y tú eres razón más que suficiente para que se plantee esa decisión.

- ¡Es el caso de mi carrera! Kingsley se jubilará el año que viene, y si atrapo a esos mortífagos, me harán jefe de aurores.

- ¿Pretendes arriesgar tu vida por tu ambición?- Snape alzó las cejas, esperando una contestación. Harry frunció los labios, sin responderle, y Severus comentó en voz baja.- ¡Qué Slytherin!- Harry se levantó y se acercó hasta el mayor, arrodillándose para quedar a su misma altura. Con un poco de cansancio reflejado en la mirada, suspiró y dijo:

- Sabes, Severus, que ser la pareja de un auror conlleva ciertos riesgos personales. Dijiste que los aceptarías, pero quiero volver a preguntártelo. Por favor, responde con sinceridad.- le pidió. Severus le miró durante unos instantes escrutadoramente, antes de decirle:

- ¿Es por Bellatrix, no? Ella ha amenazado con hacerle daño a tus seres queridos, ¿verdad?- Harry se mordió el labio, frustrado. Severus siempre conseguía adivinar lo que pasaba, y el Elegido no quería que ese detalle lo supiera. Snape apartó la mirada y continuó.- No aceptes el caso.

- ¿Qué?

- He visto lo que hace Bellatrix, de lo que es capaz por un poco de venganza. No quiero que te expongas a eso.- Harry le miró, enfadado por su reacción. Severus no entendía la importancia del caso, su responsabilidad en eso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Era el Elegido, por mucho que quisiera, siempre estaría vinculado con los mortífagos como su mayor enemigo; era parte de su profecía.

- No te estaba pidiendo permiso, pero si no quieres, me puedo ir a Grimmauld Place hasta que resuelva el caso.- después de una última mirada furiosa, salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Caminó por los pasillos de los sótanos con rapidez, sintiendo los ojos empañados en lágrimas de rabia; en ese momento, más que en cualquier otro, necesitaba del apoyo de Severus, y éste sólo le daba estúpidas advertencias. ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera que, antes de auror, Harry seguía siendo el Elegido? Seguiría estando en peligro aún si dejaba el caso de lado.

Nada más salir del hospital, sin visitar a los aurores a su cargo previamente, apareció en la casa que compartía con Severus. Entró como una tromba, golpeando fuertemente la puerta y recogió en un baúl unas cuantas mudas de su ropa, sin doblarla. Cerró la tapa y sin revisar la habitación una última vez, apareció en la plaza frente a Grimmauld Place.

La casona estaba protegida todavía por las medidas que había adoptado la Orden del Fénix durante la segunda guerra, agregándole el fidelio que Harry había puesto cuando aprendió el encantamiento. Sin demora, entró en la casa, subió hasta el dormitorio que antaño había sido suyo y de Severus y depositó allí el baúl.

Luego, se sentó frente a la chimenea apagada, mordiéndose los labios, y pensó en la conversación. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a arriesgar tanto para ser Jefe de Aurores? Quizás no era ese el motivo, sino poder salir a la calle sin pensar en los posibles mortífagos acechando tras cada esquina. Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos y se reclinó en el sillón, cerrando los ojos mientras meditaba.

000

Harry se apoyó en su escritorio, cerrando los ojos con cansancio. El Departamento de Aurores estaba tranquilo y silencioso, mientras los últimos aurores recogían sus cosas para irse a casa. Había pasado una semana desde que discutiera con Severus, y a pesar de las cartas que éste le había mandado, Harry no había contestado a ninguna de ellas por orgullo.

Se había sentido muy herido ese día, así que le costaría perdonar a Severus. Además, se sentía muy decepcionado al pensar que, después de los casi diez años que llevaban de relación, todavía no estaban casados. Harry se lo había propuesto hacía dos años, y Severus sólo había declinado su oferta porque no se sentía preparado para ello.

Harry suspiró largamente, sintiendo deseos de llorar. A pesar de las cartas, Severus no había ido a verlo en todo ese tiempo: ¿es que acaso él ya no quería continuar con su relación? Los miedos le asaltaban continuamente, y por eso llevaba toda la semana trabajando de sol a sol en el caso de Lestrange.

Pero no había muchos avances. Un ataque más, esta vez había asesinado a una rata del callejón Knocturn: un simple ladronzuelo de poca monta, metido en el mercado negro. No había nada en común entre los dos asesinatos, salvo que los habían pertrechado los mortífagos, y Harry tampoco había encontrado nada que relacionase a las dos personas asesinadas con Lestrange.

- ¿Harry?- preguntó Ron, alzando la cabeza desde su cubículo. Gruñó como respuesta, sin moverse.- ¿Vienes a cenar a casa? Hermione me ha dicho que hay pudin de carne.

Después de unas cuantas negativas lánguidas por parte de Harry, Ron se marchó, dejándolo solo en el Departamento. Aparte de él había dos personas más, los aurores del turno de noche. Se incorporó de nuevo para seguir con su trabajo, y media hora después llegó el aviso a la Central.

La casa de Ron y Hermione estaba siendo atacada. Harry no lo pensó dos veces y apareció en las cercanías de la vivienda. Era un pequeño unifamiliar en el campo, un poco retirado de la ciudad. Figuras encapuchadas atacaban la casa, y entre todos los destellos de luz, a Harry le pareció ver a sus amigos en la cocina, defendiéndose.

Corrió rápidamente hacia la casa, atacando a los mortífagos indiscriminadamente, y una vez allí, noqueó al mastodonte que bloqueaba la puerta de la cocina. Llegó junto a Ron y Hermione y se puso a la cabeza con agilidad, derribando a dos mortífagos más.

- ¡Harry!- gritó Hermione, desde el otro lado de la habitación. Harry esquivó la maldición de su oponente y le lanzó por la ventana, al césped fuera de la casa. Los aurores comenzaron a llegar, sacando de sus casas al equipo de reserva, pero un hechizo desviado golpeó a Hermione.

La mujer salió disparada hasta el otro extremo de la cocina, y cayó al suelo desmayada. Repentinamente, comenzó a sangrar en el tórax, donde la maldición había impactado. Ron corrió hacia ella, mientras Harry les defendía de los pocos mortífagos que quedaban. Rápidamente se desaparecieron, viendo su plan frustrado, y Harry fue hacia Hermione, alarmado por la cantidad de sangre que salía de su cuerpo.

000

Llevaba tres horas en San Mungo. Sus párpados se sentían pesados como el plomo, y su cabeza se balanceaba peligrosamente hacia delante y atrás. Hermione no había despertado todavía, y Ron, sentado en una butaca al lado de la cama de la enferma, se había dormido agarrando su mano, esperando que despertara. Todos sus esfuerzos por curar la maldición resultaban en vano, puestos que la herida se negaba a cerrarse.

De repente, Harry sintió algo encima de sus hombros. Sus ojos, casi cerrados, volvieron a abrirse, mirando a todos lados, y finalmente alzó la mirada: Severus le arropaba. Llevaba al hombro una bolsa de tela vieja, de la que había sacado la manta en la que le había envuelto. Le sonrió, sin decir nada: no sabía qué decir. Snape le sonrió a su vez y sacó otra manta, que la echó por encima de Ron. Luego, dejó la bolsa en el suelo, al lado de la butaca de Harry y se sentó a su lado, abrazándolo.

- ¿Qué tal estás?- le preguntó en voz baja. Harry le miró, abrió la boca un par de veces para contestarle, y finalmente se acurrucó un poco más contra Severus.

- Mal. Hermione no despierta y los medimagos no han conseguido cerrar la herida. Dicen que podría no despertar hasta que la herida se cerrara.- se quedaron en silencio, contemplando a Ron y Hermione, y finalmente Harry volvió a hablar.- ¿Por qué has venido?

- Porque me necesitabas.- respondió con simpleza Snape.

- También te necesitaba antes, y no has venido en toda la semana.- le reprochó.

- Te escribí y no me contestaste. Pensé que no querrías verme por un tiempo.

- Podrían haberte atacado a ti, Severus.- dijo Harry, estremeciéndose ante la idea.

- Lo sé. Decidí correr ese riesgo cuando formalizamos nuestra relación.

- No quiero tener que estar siempre vigilando que nadie me mate, Severus.- afirmó tiempo después.- Y con Bellatrix a la cabeza de los mortífagos, no me siento seguro.

Severus le ordenó descansar después de su confesión, y Harry obedeció de buena gana. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Ron estaba despierto, pero todavía tomando la mano de Hermione. Le miró y dibujó una sonrisa triste, antes de mirar su reloj: eran las seis de la mañana.

Harry se ofreció a bajar a la cafetería del Hospital a por algo de comer, y finalmente, consiguió que Ron comiera algo. Cuando Hermione estaba enferma, a Ron se le quitaba incluso el hambre. Poco después vinieron los Weasley al completo y los padres de Hermione, que aunque eran muggles, no miraban con curiosidad los instrumentos mágicos.

Estuvieron un rato charlando sobre el estado de Hermione y lo que había pasado, y los señores Granger y Molly se quedaron velando el sueño de la herida, mientras Harry y Ron salían a asearse al baño del Hospital. No hablaron mucho, pero mientras se miraban las ojeras en el espejo, Ron preguntó:

- ¿Quién vino anoche, mientras dormía?

- Severus. Trajo mantas para los dos y un poco de ropa, por si nos quedábamos aquí varios días.- Ron hizo una mueca extraña y dijo:

- Es raro que se preocupe por mí. Pensé que no le caía bien.- Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Creo que pensó que si no traía manta para ti, yo te daría la mía.- Ron sonrió tímidamente y Harry prosiguió.- Te trajo también ropa.

- Recuérdame que le dé las gracias cuando lo vea, Harry.

No hablaron mucho más, y minutos después volvieron a la habitación. Los señores Granger y la señora Weasley se sentaron en unas butacas, al lado de Ron y Harry, y los cinco se quedaron en la sala, a la espera de que viniera el medimago con alguna solución milagrosa para curar a Hermione.

000

Tuvo que pasar una semana para que los medimagos consiguieran retirar la maldición que afectaba a Hermione, y otra semana más hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente recuperada de su lesión. Harry miró a Ron, como si este tuviera tres cabezas viscosas en el cuello, y preguntó:

- ¿Estás seguro de esto?- Ron asintió, con seriedad. Miró a su alrededor, el cubículo de Ron también tenía varias fotos del caso que llevaban conjuntamente: Bellatrix Lestrange y el último reducto de mortífagos. Harry se apoyó en el escritorio y se mesó el pelo revuelto.

- No quiero correr más riesgos ni poner en peligro a Hermione. Este último ataque me ha hecho abrir los ojos, Harry. Hemos estado a punto de perder a Hermione.- Harry asintió con pesar. Ojala pudiera llamar exagerado a Ron, pero era malditamente cierto: Hermione se había debatido entre la vida y la muerte por momentos.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, entonces?- preguntó. Ron sonrió con un brillo infantil en los ojos, y Harry se imaginó sus palabras antes de que dijera nada:

- La tienda de George. Le ayudaré a llevar el negocio, como antes. Ya lo tengo todo hablado, Harry.- el moreno suspiró, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera decirle para que se quedara. Desde un principio, siempre había pensado que, después de derrotar a Voldemort, estarían los tres juntos. Harry, Ron y Hermione, contra los malvados magos oscuros. Hermione decidió defender los derechos de los elfos y otras criaturas, y ahora Ron, el último vestigio de su sueño, se iba también.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Te ayudaré con el caso Lestrange y luego dejaré el cuerpo de aurores.- Harry sonrió, pensando en una última aventura juntos, y asintió con la cabeza.

Se marchó a su cubículo, y volvió a mirar todo lo que tenía de Bellatrix Lestrange. Después de varias incursiones al callejón Knocturn, había averiguado que no estaba en Londres. Al parecer, se hospedaban, tanto ella como los demás mortífagos fugados, en los bosques. Como Harry había hecho cuando les buscaban a ellos, con diecisiete años.

Salió del trabajo temprano, y se fue a casa. Después de la herida de Hermione, Severus y él habían hecho las paces, aunque el mayor seguía en su posición tajante de que dejara el caso Lestrange de lado. Su casa acogedora y campestre se situaba cerca de un pequeño pueblo del Norte, apartada del centro urbano. Estaba protegida con todo tipo de encantamientos.

Harry entró, dejó su abrigo y comenzó a hacer la comida a punta de varita. Poco después escuchó los pasos de Severus, dejando también su ropa y llegando hasta la cocina. Harry sonrió, sintiendo las manos de su pareja en su cintura, y vigilando superficialmente el corte de las zanahorias, se giró y le besó.

Una cosa llevó a la otra, y sin comer todavía, acabaron en la cama. Sus cuerpos desnudos se acariciaban superficialmente, mientras gemían. Severus se movía encima de Harry, mientras éste le abrazaba amorosamente. Se tumbaron en la cama, exhaustos, y Harry se durmió pronto, sin comer.

No obstante, a mitad de la tarde, Severus le despertó con un plato de comida en la mano y una sonrisa en los labios. Después de tanta actividad, el estómago de Harry rugió en protesta en cuanto olió el estofado, y comió con rapidez, engullendo la comida ante el diminuto gesto de asco que hizo Severus al verle comer como un neandertal. O como Ron cuando tenía mucha hambre.

000

Pasó un mes; un mes tranquilo, en el que no hubo más ataques de Bellatrix Lestrange y sus aliados. Harry se despertó, al lado de Severus, y tras unos segundos de concentración, corrió al baño a vomitar. Snape apareció medio minuto después a ponerle una mano en la frente y otra en la espalda, sujetándole. Llevaba ya tres días con una infección estomacal, pero se rehusaba a ir a ver al medimago. Se pasaría pronto.

- No creo que debas ir al trabajo, Harry.- dijo Severus, cuando Harry terminó de vomitar. El auror frunció el ceño en señal de desacuerdo y rebatió:

- No me pasa nada. Sólo vomito un poco y ya, no es nada preocupante.

Después de una seria amenaza por parte de Snape de atarlo a la cama si no le hacía caso, Harry se quedó en casa a regañadientes. Severus, sin embargo, se fue a San Mungo, después de avisar a la Central que Harry no iría ese día a trabajar, alegando enfermedad. Harry miró a su alrededor, intentando encontrar algo con que divertirse, y finalmente, se puso a ver un rato la televisión muggle que había comprado hacía poco. Sonrió, al recordar la cara de Severus cuando el hombre de las noticias comenzó a hablar dentro de la caja, y cómo finalmente la había examinado buscando algo raro.

Cambió los canales aburrido; si no eran noticias, lo único que había era dibujos animados para niños. No tardó en apagar la televisión y buscar otro entretenimiento. Decidió hacer una comida especial, aunque fuera para perder un rato el tiempo, y comenzó a cocinar al estilo muggle, como había visto hacer a su tía cuando era un niño.

Ron apareció por la chimenea a eso de las doce de la mañana, gritando que los mortífagos estaban atacando San Mungo. Harry se cambió a punta de varita, con el corazón desbocado: estaban atacando a Severus. La primera vez fue Ron y un desmayo leve, la segunda Hermione y una maldición que casi la mata…. Ahora Severus. ¿Qué pensaban hacerle?

Llegó a San Mungo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y miró el panorama: mortífagos encapuchados atacaban a los primeros aurores, mientras los medimagos defendían a sus pacientes varita en mano. Los enfermos que podían moverse corrían hacia las salidas, igual que la secretaria de la planta baja, Lucy.

Harry derribó al mortífago que iba a atacar a Lucy y se hizo a un lado para que pasara, lanzándole una sonrisa fugaz mientras avanzaba hacia el ascensor. Conocía a bastante gente en San Mungo por el cargo de Jefe de Laboratorio que tenía su pareja, a la que solía visitar con tanta frecuencia como iba a San Mungo a dejar a sus aurores heridos.

No dejó que la puerta del ascensor se abriera completamente en el piso subterráneo y salió, sin hacer caso a la voz fría de la mujer que hablaba por el altavoz del ascensor. Corrió por los pasillos hasta el despacho de Severus, esquivando los hechizos y las maldiciones que lanzaban los mortífagos cuando pasaba por su lado. Reventó la puerta del despacho y entró como una tromba, viendo como Severus se protegía de los ataques de Bellatrix.

Un mortífago detrás de él le atrapó, golpeándole contra la pared para tirar su varita. El palo de madera cayó de la mano sin fuerza de Harry, y segundos después, se desmayó en sus brazos. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue la mirada preocupada de Severus, mientras desaparecían.

000

Harry despertó con cansancio y dolor en los brazos y las piernas. Estaba entumecido. Se desperezó y miró a su alrededor con ansiedad: no se parecía para nada al elegante sótano de la mansión Malfoy, pero aquella habitación mugrienta, pequeña y sin usar no estaba del todo mal. Había un camastro y un lavabo roto, que Harry comprobó que funcionaba a medias.

Se tumbó en la cama, nervioso, y esperó a que vinieran sus captores. Tardaron una eternidad en llegar, y cuando la puerta se abrió, Harry se levantó en su pose más digna. No se dejaría humillar por ellos. Bellatrix entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, con un papel en la mano. Harry se removió incómodo y un poco asustado.

- ¿Qué quieres, Lestrange?- preguntó con agresividad. La mujer rió demencialmente, y conservando su sonrisa insana, contestó con burla:

- Me preocupo por ti, bebé Potter. ¿Sabes que estás embarazado?- Bellatrix agitó el papel delante de sus ojos ante la mirada atónita de Harry, que poco a poco fue casando las piezas del puzle. Vomitaba por las mañanas y no se sentía demasiado bien… ¿Podría ser eso la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia? Bellatrix lanzó el papel al suelo, delante de Harry, y continuó.- Espero que el bebé no sea de Snape, me gustaría torturarle con eso. Pero ya se sabe, los gryffindors sois tan fieles…

Harry abrió la boca varias veces para hablar, y la puerta se volvió a abrir. Rodolphus Lestrange, el marido de Bellatrix, entró, y al ver la cara de desconcierto de Harry y el papel en el suelo, sonrió malvadamente. Quiso besar a su esposa, que le apartó el rostro en un movimiento aburrido, y él le tocó el culo en un gesto lascivo, mientras sus ojos brillaban con una mezcla de lujuria y demencia.

Luego se acercó hasta Harry y acercó su mano hacia su tripa. Harry se giró, protegiendo la nueva vida que albergaba en su interior, todavía muy confuso, y Rodolphus se sintió ofendido. Gruñó a su espalda y atrapó sus brazos con su mano izquierda, mientras le derecha se deslizaba por debajo de la ropa de Harry, tocando el vientre de éste.

Harry gimió, intentando quitárselo de encima. Pero todo su entrenamiento de auror no sirvió para nada: simplemente estaba demasiado cansado y exhausto como para poder golpearlo decentemente. Angustiado, escuchó la orden de Bellatrix desde lejos, y sintió cómo Rodolphus le tiraba en la cama, saliendo obedientemente detrás de su mujer.

Harry se levantó como pudo y cogió el papel del suelo con manos temblorosas. Torpemente lo desdobló y miró su contenido: parecía una especie de análisis de sangre. Leyó hasta el final, donde la persona que había redactado aquel informe dictaminaba que estaba embarazado de tres semanas. Luego se descubrió los brazos, mirando por alguna herida, y lo vio: en el antebrazo derecho había un punto de sangre seca, producido por una aguja seguramente.

Gimió en voz baja, mesándose los cabellos revueltos, pensando en su futuro. Estaba embarazado… Y atrapado en la base del último reducto mortífago. Lo cual sólo podía significar que no saldría de ahí vivo… Se tumbó en la cama, mordiéndose los labios para no llorar. Y pensó en Severus: se enteraría de la gran noticia por parte de Bellatrix, la mujer que quería matarles a ambos desde hacía un tiempo, y ahora, a los tres.

000

Una semana después, Harry seguía en su prisión. Bellatrix había vuelto para torturarle un poco, pero no parecía tener planes de matarle. No al menos antes de haber matado a Severus, según había dicho la propia mortífaga. Harry se acurrucó un poco más en el sucio camastro. Tenía unas ojeras oscuras bajo los ojos y aspecto enfermizo, pero dentro de sí brillaba la luz de la esperanza. Tenía la muda certeza de que Severus vendría a salvarle, tarde o temprano, y por ello debía resistir.

Se acarició el vientre y suspiró, antes de quedarse quieto. Oía pasos y golpes en el piso inferior, y Harry se incorporó en la cama, esperando que Severus viniera a salvarle. La realidad fue distinta: la puerta se abrió violentamente, y Snape cayó al suelo, delante de Harry, mientras Bellatrix reía desde el dintel de la puerta. Harry se agachó al lado de su pareja, preocupado, y Severus le sonrió con cansancio. No parecía tener buena cara; más bien parecía haber sido torturado durante un largo rato.

- ¿Unas últimas palabras que quieras dedicarle a Potter, Snape?- preguntó Bellatrix, sacando una varita. De inmediato, Harry la reconoció como la varita de Severus, y gritó un '¡No!'.

- ¿De verdad piensas matarme, Bellatrix?- preguntó sin embargo Severus. Dejó de lado a Harry, sin dirigirle una mirada y se levantó, encarando a la mujer, que frunció el ceño.- Y yo que había venido aquí a sufrir, no a por una muerte rápida y digna.

Bellatrix rugió enfada, lanzó la maldición cruciatus, que impactó de lleno en el hombre, y observó con placer sádico cómo se retorcía en el suelo, sin gritar. Lestrange rió con maldad, y minutos después, la puerta se abrió, revelando a Ron Weasley en el marco. Respiraba ruidosamente y parecía haber corrido una maratón. Bellatrix se giró, confundida, y Severus se lanzó hacia ella en ese momento.

Con un movimiento rápido, la túnica negra revoloteó mientras Snape se levantaba y se abalanzaba sobre Lestrange, que no tuvo tiempo de repeler el ataque. Sus cuerpos chocaron contra la pared, y se escuchó un crujido pequeño debajo de Severus. Ron corrió hacia Harry, que le abrazó, ansioso de verlo después de tanto tiempo de cautiverio.

Snape se separó de la pared, apoyándose en el lavabo roto y los tres miraron el cuerpo de Bellatrix, todavía con los ojos abiertos, pero muerta. Su cuello hacía una forma extraña, como si se lo hubiera quebrado. Severus convocó su varita, que acudió a su mano, y después de guardarla, abrazó a Harry.

Harry se sintió en ese momento completo. Cerró los ojos, queriendo fundirse con el cuerpo de Severus, y ni siquiera se enteró del momento en que Ron les dejó solos en la habitación. Severus le separó de él, se arrodilló en el suelo e inspiró:

- Creo que estoy preparado para esto.- carraspeó un par de veces, y Harry sintió sus ojos húmedos por la expectación.- Harry James Potter, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

- Sí…. ¡Sí!- dijo Harry con la voz quebrada. De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas, mientras juntaban los labios en un beso apasionado. Los dedos de Severus se entrelazaron con los suyos, y una vez se separaron, su mano derecha tocó con cuidado el vientre de Harry.

- ¿Qué crees que será, Harry?- el aludido sonrió, poniendo su mano encima de la de Severus, y supo entonces que, fuera chico o chica, querrían al bebé.

000

Doce años después, Harry sonrió, mientras cruzaba con su familia la barrera de King's Cross. James Sirius Potter, su hijo mayor, pasó delante de todos, desapareciendo en cuanto llegaron a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, en busca de sus primos. Harry amplió su sonrisa, observando cómo su ahora marido Severus suspiraba ante la vitalidad pasmosa del niño, y recordó los esfuerzos que había tenido que hacer para ponerle ese nombre al niño.

Albus Severus atravesó la barrera de la mano de su padre Severus, y Harry acompañó a Lily Luna, mientras tiraba del baúl de su hijo mayor. Cuando se reunieron con los demás en la plataforma se retiraron a un lado de la entrada, buscando a James con la mirada. Éste volvió rápidamente, escabulléndose entre la gente, y dijo emocionado:

- ¡Acabo de ver a Teddy besarse con Victoire!- Lily le contestó negativamente, como romántica empedernida que era, y ambos muchachos empezaron a discutir, hasta que llegó Hugo, y Lily se fue con él rápidamente. Y James volvió a la carga, acercándose a Albus Severus. Harry no escuchó, intentando acallar las quejas de Lily sobre ir a Hogwarts.

- Irás dentro de poco, Lily, cuando cumplas once años.- dijo conciliadoramente. Severus a su lado, les miró por encima del hombro.

- Dos años… ¡No es justo! ¡Yo quiero ir ahora!- se quejó la niña pelirroja. Se parecía tanto a Lily, recordó Harry haber oído a Severus en varias ocasiones.

- Antes de que te enteres habrán pasado dos años, Lily, y estarás a punto de subirte al tren, como tu hermano.- dijo Severus. La familia giró la cara hacia Albus y James, cuando el primero exclamó enfadado:

- ¡No iré a Slytherin!

- Yo sólo digo que…- James captó las miradas enfadadas de sus padres y se despidió de ellos, dándoles un beso en la mejilla, antes de desaparecer por el tren, buscando a sus amigos.

- No te preocupes por eso, Albus.- dijo Harry. Albus le miró acongojado, y Severus tomó a Lily por la mano y la apartó cuidadosamente de ellos dos, mientras la muchacha seguía quejándose. Comenzó a subir el baúl de su hijo menor al tren con lentitud, dándoles tiempo a hablar.

- Pero ¿y si caigo?

- No pasará nada. Tu padre estuvo en Slytherin. No tiene nada de malo esa casa,- prosiguió Harry.- pero si de verdad lo deseas, puedes pedirle al Sombrero Seleccionador que te deje en Gryffindor.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Albus, maravillado con esa posibilidad. Harry sonrió, revolviéndole el pelo negro, y asintió:

- De verdad. Conmigo lo hizo.

Albus sonrió sinceramente, mientras el tren pitaba como último aviso de subida, y Harry observó aliviado como el color subía a su cara de nuevo y volvía a estar alegre. Le besó en ambas mejillas, Lily le despidió olvidándose por un momento de su enfurruñamiento y Severus le dio un casto beso en la coronilla.

Harry alzó la mano, cuando el tren empezaba ya a ponerse en marcha, y la agitó, despidiendo a su hijo. Observó con alegría y nostalgia cómo el tren se convertía en un diminuto punto en el horizonte, lejos de King's Cross, y luego volvió al lado de Severus y Lily. Salieron de allí con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras volvían a escuchar las quejas de su hija, que le rogaba a Severus porque la llevase a ver la Selección de ese año.

Harry sonrió, mientras Severus negaba con la cabeza, despidiéndose de ellos dos. Ahora que era el Director de Hogwarts, después de la dimisión de McGonogall y gracias a los miles de ruegos que ésta le había hecho, debía estar en el Gran Banquete de Bienvenida, viendo cómo su hijo era seleccionado.

Tomando a su pequeña Lily en brazos, Harry dejó que sus pensamientos escaparan más allá de la realidad, y le propuso comerse un helado en la antigua heladería de Florean Fortescue, que ahora la llevaba su sobrino. Pidió un helado de crema para Lily y otro de caramelo para él, y padre e hija se sentaron en la terraza, a disfrutar del primer día de Septiembre. Harry miró alrededor, y supo que _todo iba bien._


End file.
